


Thunder and Laughter

by Cute_Snow_Giggles



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Tony Stark, Crying, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad Tony, Scared Tony, Steve is amazing, Tickling, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, thunder and lightening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:25:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cute_Snow_Giggles/pseuds/Cute_Snow_Giggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A crack of thunder makes Tony flinch and run to Steve’s bed to get under the covers. Steve lies down next to Tony who is buried under the covers, shivering."</p><p>Or</p><p>Steve tries to distract Tony from the Thunder And Lightening</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder and Laughter

Steve winced as he heard another clap of thunder. He had been wandering the Stark Tower for about 15 minutes, looking for Tony.

Tony had never liked thunder storms, when him and Steve weren’t together he used to bury himself in his work to distract himself. But now he knows he has Steve, they always cuddle and kiss until they fall asleep or the thunder stops.

That didn’t mean he wasn’t embarrassed at being scared of thunder and lightening, Steve found it endearing and it meant he got to take care of his favourite genius with lots of cuddles and kisses. Today however, Tony seems too embarrassed to ask for cuddles and is hiding somewhere in the tower.

"Tony! Where are you? Come on Steve needs his cuddles" he tries to joke but his face falls as he hears sniffling coming from his own room.

"Tony… Come on, I’m here… It’s gonna be okay. It’s nearly over" he calls out softly, his is voice warm and it wraps around Tony like a blanket.

He walks into his room and hears movement coming from his closet, it opens and Tony’s head peeks through. His eyes are wide, like a deer caught in headlights, there are tear tracks running down his cheeks and he sniffles again.

"Hey baby you wanna come out and we can cuddle on the bed?" Steve coos at Tony with a soft smile Tony nods and shuffles out of the closet while glancing around the room nervously, he is dressed in one of Steve’s shirts that swallows him up, and it makes him look even more vulnerable.

But a crack of thunder makes Tony flinch and run to Steve’s bed to get under the covers. Steve lies down next to Tony who is buried under the covers, shivering.

"Baby? You gonna let me in there?" Steve asks softly, in reply Tony grabs Steve’s hand and pulls it under with him. Steve just chuckles and cuddles up under the covers with Tony, wraps his arms around Tony’s waist and let’s him rest his head on Steve’s chest.

Tony whimpers as a flash of lightening lights up the room and tightens his hold on Steve, Steve rocks Tony gently and shushes him with little kisses over his face.

"Tony it’s okay shhhh, shall we get your mind off it?" Steve asks gently while tilting Tony’s chin up to look him in the eyes.

"H-h-how?" Tony croaks and sniffles, Steve smiles softly and wipes Tony’s tears away with his thumbs.

"By making you smile of course" Tony just looks at him confused until he feels two strong hands gently running up and down his sides. His eyes go wide and he starts wiggling in Steve’s grip.

"Steheheve thihis isn’t hehelping!" Tony whines trying not to smile. "None of that, I want to see your smile and that cute giggle" Steve chides gently and pokes Tony’s sides with more purpose which causes Tony to break into hysterical giggles.

"Steheheheheve! Cohohohome ohohohon!" Tony giggles with a big smile on his face while squirming on Steve’s chest.

"Come on? You want more? Okay!" Steve spins Tony around so his back is against Steve’s chest and starts wiggling his fingers over Tony’s cute soft belly.

"NAhaHhaHahaA! StEhEHEhEHeve! NOHohOHot tHeHEheHERe!!" Tony laughs and squirms as Steve spiders his fingers across his belly. Steve notices Tony’s laugh goes higher whenever he got close to his cute little outie belly button.

"S-s-Steve? What are you doing?" Tony asks worriedly as he feels Steve’s fingers trail under his shirt, up his happy trail and rest just below his belly button. "Just testing a theory… It’s for science" Steve chuckles mischievously. Tony gulps and sucks his belly in which only makes Steve chuckle more.

"NAHAHAHAHA STEHEHEHEHEEVE!" Tony shrieks and squeals as Steve’s fingers rub on and around his belly button. Steve grins, delighted at Tony’s reaction and the fact Tony hasn’t flinched at any of the claps of thunder since he started tickling.

"WAHAHAHAHAIT IHIHIT TIHIHIHICKLES!" Tony squeals. "Does it? No way! How odd" Steve smirks but slows down his tickling until Tony is a giggly relaxed pile of goo on his chest.

"How you feeling baby?" Steve asks gently as he tucks Tony’s head under his chin and covers them with blankets. “‘M good” a blush covers his cheeks as he adds, "it was nice… Thanks Steve” he snuggles into Steve’s chest to hide his blush.

"Anytime Tony, just ask and I will be there for you okay?" He runs his fingers through Tony’s hair until he feels Tony relax under his ministrations.

"Okay" he whispers as his eyes droop and he falls asleep on Steve’s chest. Steve smiles fondly, kisses the top of Tony’s head and settles down to sleep. Both of them oblivious to the thunder.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos welcome :)


End file.
